Network devices may communicate using wireless and/or wired connection, and be utilized to receive inputs, store and process data, and provide outputs for various applications. Network devices may comprise, for example, personal computers (PCs), laptops, servers, workstations, smart phones or other similar handheld mobile devices. A network device may comprise a network interface controller (NIC), which may be coupled internally (i.e. integrated into) or externally to the computer system. The NIC may be utilized in network access operations, to enable sending and/or receiving data, in the form of network packets, via wired and/or wireless connections.
Information Technology (IT) management may require performing remote management operations of remote systems to perform inventory and/or to determine whether remote systems are up-to-date. For example, management devices and/or consoles may perform such operations as discovering and/or navigating management resources in a network, manipulating and/or administrating management resources, requesting and/or controlling subscribing and/or unsubscribing operations, and executing and/or specific management methods and/or procedures. Management devices and/or consoles may communicate with devices in a network to ensure availability of remote systems, to validate that systems may be up-to-date, and/or to perform any security patch updates that may be necessary.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.